Our Secret Revelations
by Lucicelo
Summary: AU in an AU of Truths Revealed, where Misaki wasn't taken away from his crib in the middle of the night from the Kamijou home. To show Misaki and Hiroki's life as they grow up together, the different experiences they have with their parents and each other as a family. One shot series.
1. Babysitting

_A/N: Since teabags has given me ideas I'm now starting my AU in an AU drabble series with the Kamijou brothers I was going to start after Truths revealed and Lively discoveries. I might as well update it here since I started it on tumblr, so now it's going here. :)_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

1: Babysitting

Fuyumi kissed little Misaki's forehead as he giggled in delight and kissed her cheek. She gave Hiroki a hug, he held her back and assured her everything in the house remained the same on their return. He told her Misaki would sleep in his bed when they returned from their date.

Soshi ruffled both of his sons brown locks before Fuyumi interacted their fingers. He left some money on the coffee table if Hiroki wanted to order out some food though he knew it would happen. They left the room after saying their goodbyes but Misaki followed them leaving Hiroki alone who read his new novel.

He waved at them from his spot next to the shoe rack with the biggest smile on his face. His parents returned their waves until they closed the door behind them.

He ran back to the living room, expecting Hiroki to give him all of his attention but Hiroki had his nose buried in his novel. Misaki pouted as he got closer to Hiroki. He tried keeping quiet on his steps as he saw Hiroki look up briefly to check who walked in. Hiroki then went back to reading his book, knowing Misaki wouldn't cause trouble, his brother knew when to behave.

At least his afternoon/night looking after his brother resulted as uneventful. He needed a peaceful afternoon after the awkward time he had with Akihiko comforting Takahiro at lunch over a family issue. Hiroki only spoke his mind on how Takahiro worried over nothing but Akihiko stepped in and berated him for selfishness. Telling him how he could ever know anything about family problems when his family never had any to speak of.

Hiroki bit back commenting on the internal problems with his father's side with his mother. Inside his mind he knew Akihiko wouldn't believe him so why bother telling him about it.

This resulted in an altercation between Hiroki and Akihiko while Takahiro tried calming them both down. As unsuccessful as he was, Takahiro still left with Akihiko leaving Hiroki alone on the rooftop.

Hiroki steamed in anger that Akihiko defended Takahiro so strongly when he'd never done taken the initiative on his behalf. The feeling of hurt didn't leave him throughout the day.

While sitting in that living room he still couldn't get over the fight.

Misaki waved his arms above his head which always got a chuckle out of Hiroki. It didn't work at all, in fact Hiroki turned another page and got comfortable on his seat. He even took a sip of his green tea and a bite from a sugar cookie.

Misaki started tap dancing using his slippers, which transformed into a sequence of noise. The light taps got louder as Misaki jumped in his routine. Hiroki scrunched up his eyebrows at the distraction but didn't give Misaki the attention he wanted.

He kept at it for a few minutes and the noise grew louder.

Hiroki stared at Misaki who held his puppy plush toy in his arms and twirled in his 'dance'.

In a stern tone Hiroki told him. "Stop doing that Misaki, sit down and do your homework. I know you haven't even started on it."

Misaki halted his actions as he frowned. "But Hiro nii-chan, it isn't due until Monday.."

"It's better to get started at least, now hop to it." He turned another page.

Misaki braved ignoring Hiroki's orders as he went to Hiroki's side and he asked. "What are you reading?"

Hiroki answered. "A book you're too young to read that's what I'm reading. Go get your school work Misaki." He noticed Misaki trying to get in his lap or get a glimpse of the text. "Misaki! What's with your behavior today?!"

"I just want to be with you nii-chan.." Misaki muttered as he tried getting on Hiroki's lap but the teen pushed him away.

"I know you do but you have to listen to me and get your work." Hiroki said while pointing to the door. "Stop being difficult."

Misaki whined. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Go now or I won't order in the dessert you like with our food."

Misaki pouted as he crossed his arms. "You're not being nice. You're supposed to be nice…"

"I never said I was nice, if I have to be bad to get you to listen so be it." He snatched away the cream colored stuffed dog, Misaki gaped at Hiroki's action.

Misaki grabbed onto the novel but Hiroki had a good grip on the book. "No! Give Shiro back you jerk!"

Hiroki glared at him, Shiro fell to the floor. "What did you just say to me brat? Repeat that again?"

Misaki gulped but managed to keep his composure, his brother began to scare him. "You..you..are a jerk face."

Misaki pulled the novel to his direction, Hiroki snapped. "At least I don't still wet the bed at 8 years old!"

"Liar! I don't do that anymore! I stopped when I was 6!" Misaki exclaimed. "You're the one who has stinky feet!"

Hiroki yelled back. "I bathe every single night and you know this! You are a simple minded brat that doesn't know anything! All you can do is run after mom or dad, you don't stand up for yourself at all!"

Misaki's eyes prickled with tears as he cried. "Because I'm little!"

"That's a likely excuse, when I was your age I was able to be on my own. You cling to us every chance you get and quite frankly it's annoying!"

Misaki let a few tears fall down his face before grabbing a page from the novel and ripped it in half. He ran out of the room, thinking Hiroki ran after him, he went even faster. The pitter patter of his fact feet echoed throughout the manor.

Hiroki recollected what he said in the last couple of minutes. He facepalmed, muttering how stupid he acted, he took out his anger his beloved brother who did nothing wrong. His eyes caught on Shiro who laid on its side, he reached for it and picked it up. Dusting a few parts of its pristine fur, he heard Misaki slam his bedroom door.

Hiroki stood up, dropped his novel on the floor and held Shiro in his arms.

"I fucked up big time."

(Pagebreak)

Misaki hiccuped as he tried keeping himself from crying. Not that stopping his tears actually worked, in fact it made more run down his cheeks. He clutched his sheets as he curled up in a ball.

He didn't understand how this whole thing started. All he wanted was his brother's attention, that wasn't too much to ask. He didn't think so but apparently Hiroki thought it was.

Misaki sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He wished he had Shiro back to cuddle in his arms, Shiro always brought him comfort when he needed it. Shuffling to his pillow, he cuddled it as a replacement.

"Am I really that clingy?" Misaki burrowed his face into the pillow, creating wet spots from his tears. "I…I..don't think I am…I just love mommy, daddy and Hiro nii-san so much.."

Misaki heard Hiroki knocking on the door as he gripped the pillow even harder. He thought Hiroki was mad at him and he didn't want to make him even angrier.

Hiroki used a gentle tone when he said. "Misaki?"

Misaki jumped slightly and uttered out in a quivering voice. "…Hiro nii-san…"

Hiroki instantly felt bad, the happy little ball of sunshine who loved him without question was so upset and he caused all of this.

"Misaki…may I come in?"

"No!" Misaki cried out, the pillow muffled out his voice. "Go away!"

Hiroki stared at the wooden door when he told him. "Please let me in, I'll explain everything okay?"

Misaki lifted his head from the pillow. "No! I don't want to see you!"

Hiroki stood outside, clutching Shiro in his arms. "I didn't mean what I said at all. I unleashed all the anger of someone else on you and you didn't deserve it at all."

Misaki rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Then you shouldn't have done it! Be mean to the person you're mad at …not me."

Hiroki flinched and worried his lower lip. "I'm so sorry Misaki."

"You are a liar."

Hiroki opened the door and walked inside only to get a pillow to the face. "I said go away!" The pillow fell to the floor as Hiroki sat on Misaki's bed and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. "You never called me a brat before.." Misaki hiccuped. "How could you say such mean things to me?"

"I don't know why I said those things, they just came out of my mouth…you can kick Akihiko in the shins when you see him next time. He's the one who made me mad." Hiroki explained, he reached out his hand and wiped the tears from Misaki's face. "Forgive me?"

Misaki's lower lip quivered as he literally jumped into Hiroki's arms and cried in his chest. Hiroki wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head and laid his cheek on that spot. Misaki shivered in his arms as he let the rest of the tears he still had inside flow out like a river.

Hiroki rocked him in his arms as he hummed a song his mother sang which brought comfort. Misaki clung to his shirt, rubbing his face into the fabric, creating wet spots in random places.

Moments later Misaki calmed down enough to mutter. "Mr. Rabbit man needs to be punished."

Hiroki arched a brow. " ?"

Misaki looked up at Hiroki, his eyes turned red from his crying binge. "Isn't that what your other friend calls him?"

"Ugh…that nickname…it's so stupid." Hiroki said as Misaki sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "You are forgiving me?"

Misaki nodded his head frantically. "Yup..love you nii-chan."

Hiroki kissed his forehead. "Love you too kiddo." He moved his body in order to get out of bed but Misaki pulled his shirt sleeve.

Misaki gave him his best pout. "Don't go yet."

Hiroki chuckled. "I have to go order our food, the phone is in the living room and my arm doesn't stretch that far."

Misaki wrapped his legs around Hiroki's torso. "Carry me please?"

Hiroki got up and balanced Misaki in his arms. "Alright..want me to order an extra dessert for you?"

Misaki smiled big as he exclaimed. "Yeah!"

"After you do some of your homework." Hiroki said as he grabbed Misaki's backpack from the floor.

"I guess that's fair.." Misaki held Hiroki tighter and they walked to the living room. "You're not mad about your book right?"

"No. I can easily replace that book without a problem, don't worry about it." Hiroki assured Misaki as he took the phone off the receiver and pressed the numbers.

The rest of the night went well with no more problems. Hiroki and Misaki ate a wonderful dinner with Misaki eagerly digging into his dessert. He even finished his homework without even thinking about it which earned him a pat on the head.

Fuyumi and Soshi caught them sleeping soundly in the middle of the living room. Misaki laid on Hiroki's chest with his brother's arm over his back. Pillows surrounded the boys and softened the wooden floor so they slept peacefully.

Fuyumi snapped a few photos of her sons before Soshi placed a blanket on them so they wouldn't catch a cold. Turning off the lights, they wandered to their room so they could sleep themselves.


	2. Walking home

_A/N: Another one but this time it's when Hiroki picks up Misaki from school :)_

* * *

2: Walking home

Misaki gripped his backpack, he leaned against the gate of the school. Bitting his lip, he kept his green eyes on the tree from across the street. The earlier sting of his 'friends' commentary still resonated in his mind, they nagged at him and made his mood drop. His left black shoe dug into the ground and made a small hole.

He saw some children, a few from his class run to their mothers. One of the main ones who teased him, smirked at his direction. He hugged his mother as she kissed his forehead. Blatantly showing off his mother, she was a beautiful woman but Misaki thought his own mother was prettier. He didn't need to show off his beloved mother around to prove a point, though his bullies assumed her ugliness and teased him even more.

Misaki looked away as he tightened his grip on his backpack even tighter. He didn't understand why they targeted him, all he ever tried to do was try to befriend them.

He should've followed his father's advice and defended himself from the beginning. His father gave him suggestions when he started preschool but he blanked out during the situation. Or at least he should've told his older brother, he'd know how to handle his situation.

He heard someone yell. "Hey Misaki!"

Misaki lifted up his head, a smile formed on his face as Hiroki walked closer. Hiroki had his hands in his pockets, his backpack hoisted over his shoulder. He even had a small smile on his face, rare smiles that only family got the chance to see. The young boy's mood lifted with the presence of his brother and he ran to his side.

"Hiro nii-san!" Misaki exclaimed in glee as he grabbed Hiroki's pocketed hand and interacted their fingers.

Before Hiroki called his name he noticed the sad mood his brother exuded. He was going to ask about it later when they ate their crepes though he had a sneaking suspicion on what it was about. He ruffled Misaki's hair and the kid giggled as he stared up at him.

For now, he'd let him hold his hand like he always did and say nothing until later.

"Ready to go?"

Misaki exclaimed. "Yeah! Can we go and eat ice cream today instead? Is that okay?"

Hiroki nodded his head. "Sure, I don't mind. Besides it's hot today anyway."

The other children stared at the older boy who looked cool in their eyes. The remaining mothers smiled at the brothers, they noticed their closeness and how comfortable they behaved with each other.

Misaki's bullies went away in a huff, they couldn't do anything now that Hiroki was around. They feared Misaki eventually said something to his parents and made a meeting with the principal. In that school, the principal had a zero tolerance policy. A child got kicked out from falling out of line just once, they risked this conclusion from the very start.

Not that Misaki would rat them out in the near future.

They met Hiroki's eyes and shivered when they saw him glaring at them. An all knowing look was in his eyes as he walked away with Misaki.

One child said. "I think we should lay off of Kamijou for a while."


	3. Rabbit

_A/N: I loved making Misaki into a sassy little thing, it was fun!_

* * *

3: Rabbit

Misaki snuggled into his brother's pillow and heard the door open. He stayed put and snuggled into his pillow, Hiroki never got angry that he took naps in his bed.

Ever since he was little he remembered napping with his brother in the middle of the day. Sometimes their father joined in on very exhausting days at work and their mother took a picture of them which she had hanging on the wall.

He patted Shiro on the head, the plush dog was on the pillow with its own blanket covering it.

The person walked inside and stayed put at the door. "Hiroki?"

Misaki opened his eyes as he pouted. Oh not him again.

He closed his eyes and pulled Shiro to his chest, he really didn't like Akihiko coming over to their house. His brother acted differently than usual when the silver haired man visited and Misaki saw his brother looking sad too.

Anyone that made his brother sad wasn't a good person in his mind.

Akihiko stared down at the lump under the blankets as he sighed. He saw 'Hiroki' move slightly when he called his name, the slight twitching exposed him so easily.

"I passed by to give you your book back before you come over asking for it. I'm going to be overseas in England over summer break so I'm saving you a trip of finding out at my house."

Misaki peeked over the blanket as he said. "Hiro nii-san isn't here rabbit man."

Akihiko turned on the light and saw Misaki staring back at him with his stuffed dog in his arms. He had no idea how to handle children, he really didn't know what to say to Misaki half the time he came to visit. Also Misaki insisted on following them around the house or sit on Hiroki's lap when they ate lunch or dinner.

A small part of him felt jealous that Hiroki and Misaki's relationship was stronger than any of his own relationships with his family. But he couldn't miss what he never had so why bother thinking about it.

Akihiko inquired. "Rabbit man?"

"Your other friend calls you that…nii-chan told me."

"Yes…that's right." Akihiko said as he placed the book on Hiroki's desk for a moment. "Where is Hiroki?"

Misaki stuck his tongue out. "I'll never tell you rabbit man."

Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows, Hiroki always spoke on how nice and respectful Misaki acted, he saw none of that when he was left alone with him. In fact, Misaki acted bratty in his presence and the moment Hiroki walked in Misaki turned into an angel.

It seemed he was the only one Misaki acted differently to, what did he ever do to him?

"Listen kid I'm just here to personally hand Hiroki his book back before he thinks I'm keeping it forever." Akihiko held up the book and showed it as proof.

"Then leave it here..I'll tell nii-chan you left it."

"No."

Misaki glared at him as he held Shiro tighter in his arms. "Go away, I'm supposed to be with Hiro nii-chan all afternoon after my nap not you. You can just go away now and never return."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "First of all, I'm not leaving until I see him and second, you still take naps at 8 years old? Aren't you too old for that?" Akihiko sneered.

Misaki threw a pillow at his direction which hit Akihiko square in the face. "No! I feel better after I sleep and besides Hiro nii-chan says it's good that I take naps so I'm not so tired later in the day. He takes naps with me too sometimes."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at Misaki and Misaki stared at him back with equal displeasure.

A deep voice broke through their staredown. "You should get going Usami, Misaki just told you Hiroki isn't here."

Akihiko turned around and saw Soshi holding a tray of food in his hands. "He's visiting Fuyumi's family on the other side of town and he returns in the afternoon. Waiting for him at the moment wouldn't be favorable."

Akihiko froze when he met Soshi's cold brown stare which bore into his stunned purple ones. He hated to admit it but Soshi intimidated him, more than his own father ever could.

The rumors he heard from the servants in his own home suggested Soshi was a emotionless statue of a man. Yet he caught him laughing and smiling in the presence of his own family on numerous occasions. It had to be the fact that the man just didn't like him, for what reason he didn't know.

Akihiko just didn't know why he was targeted by Misaki and Soshi, Fuyumi treated him with warmth and kindness when they talked. At one point he thought they were jealous he took a chunk out of Hiroki's free time but then he figured out they were overshadowing Hiroki's wellbeing.

Akihiko thought that Hiroki could protect his own self, he didn't need an 8 year old kid and a 40 year old man chaporoning him.

Soshi walked inside of the room and set the tray on Hiroki's desk. "I found those cookies you hid in the pantry Misaki," He held up a small plastic bag full of chocolate chip cookies, Misaki's eyes widened in shock as Soshi tossed them into his hands. "Find a better hiding spot son."

Misaki hastily nodded his head as he hid the cookies under the covers. "Yes papa."

"You know Hiroki could've mistaken those as his own so put your name on them as well." He turned to Akihiko. "If your business is settled I suggest you leave and come back at a later time."

Akihiko nodded his head as he walked out and when he was far enough away Soshi commented. "I heard you heckling him Misaki."

Misaki ducked his head as he said. "I'm sorry..he just gets on my nerves sometimes, I know I'm not supposed to be mean…"

"Don't worry he gets on my nerves too." Misaki lifted his head up in surprise. "Just don't let Fuyumi or Hiroki see you doing it."

Misaki said. "I know papa, mama and nii-san haven't caught me yet."

"Though it is nice to see you fighting back, don't turn to insults to win." Misaki hung to his every word as he nodded his head. "You should eat your snacks, Hiroki is about to arrive."

"He's coming early?!" Misaki exclaimed in glee. "Yay!"

Soshi chuckled. "I'll send him here when he gets here."

Soshi left the room while Misaki ate his snacks. Hiroki told him earlier that he found a new board game and he was excited to play it.


	4. Nicknames

_A/N: Just a random one about Misaki talking to his mom about his and his older brother's nicknames.._

* * *

4: Nicknames...

Misaki heard his mother call Hiroki her nickname 'little butterfly' again and wondered where that came from. His brother was nothing like a butterfly, not that he was being mean by thinking he couldn't possibly be one. He couldn't picture Hiroki acting like a glittering butterfly that flew onto pretty flowers and acted nice to other people who weren't him.

His mother called him at times 'little bird' as a reference to always waking up early in the morning. Now that made sense to Misaki since he did wake up early. Hiroki's nickname confused him and at times had him thinking on the reason why out of all the nicknames in the world, his mother chose that one.

Misaki walked up to his mother as Hiroki left to hang out at Akihiko's place. Although he disliked his brother leaving him alone on a Sunday, his quest to finding an answer to his question overshadowed his loneliness.

When he saw Hiroki was gone out of ear-shot he asked her as they walked to the kitchen. "Why do you call Hiro nii-san little butterfly mama?"

Fuyumi looked down at Misaki and chuckled. "Oh sweetheart I just like calling him that."

"But nii-chan is no butterfly, he's tough as nails. There has to be a reason." Misaki told her as Fuyumi nodded her head in understanding.

"I know he's not an actual butterfly Misaki but it dates back to when Hiroki was a toddler." Fuyumi began as she sat down. "It's not really that exciting but one time I left Hiroki sleeping outside underneath that big cherry blossom tree we have. He wasn't really alone since a few of my nephews were playing near him so I wasn't too worried. When I went back to wake Hiroki up for an afternoon snack there were dozens of butterflies flying around him."

Misaki asked. "Didn't he wake up?"

Fuyumi shook her head. "When Hiroki took a nap, he slept like a log so I wasn't surprised he didn't wake up as a few of them walked on his face. They are light-weight to begin with anyway."

Misaki climbed onto his mother's lap as she continued. "I just thought…those butterflies must think he's one of them if they are comfortable enough to get so close to him. I took a picture of this and made a few copies which I gave to my brother, my parents and your father has one. They know why I call Hiroki 'little butterfly'."

"Thank you for telling me mama." Misaki smiled as Fuyumi kissed his cheek. "Although…"

"What is it little bird?" Misaki pouted. "I just remembered something, nii-san told me that another reason you call me 'Little bird' was because birds tried picking me up from my blanket when I was still tiny."

Fuyumi bursted into laughter as she patted his head and Misaki's pout grew bigger. "Is that true?"

"No no not at all." Fuyumi's laughter slowed down as she held Misaki tight. "He's just messing with you sweetheart but I do remember ducks running after you over your sandwich. Then Hiroki intervened and you wouldn't let go of him until we got home."

"Oh yeah.." Misaki shivered as he recalled the memory. "I don't want my rubber ducky for my bath anymore mama."

Fuyumi nodded her head. "I'll get rid of them."

Misaki was grateful his mom would get rid of the duckies for him. A rubber duck would never hurt him but he had to make sure.

"I like my nickname for nii-chan better though."

"Nope mine is better little bird."

"Nu uh."

Fuyumi started tickling him as she grinned. "It's mine!"

"No!" Misaki cried as he laughed hard.

Soshi passed by the kitchen and arched a brow at the display. He clearly missed something and he wasn't going to stay to find out.

Fuyumi knew how ticklish he was and would take advantage.


End file.
